Sense
by oOItaOo
Summary: Para Ludmi, la mayor fan de este pairing que conozco. Espero sea de tu agrado.


**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

_Para Ludmi, con cariño._

**Sense**

**I. Touch**

Abrió los ojos, asustada, paralizada por el miedo y por un frío inusual que se colaba por su piel, congelándola por dentro, volviendo escarcha la sangre que latía en su interior. La oscuridad sonrió, envolviéndola en un manto de pánico irracional. La pesadilla aún se sentía muy real, vívida tras los párpados.

El invierno se filtraba dentro de ella, haciéndola tiritar mientras avanzaba a tientas, paso a paso, descalza, hasta dar con él.

El miedo aún martilleaba en su corazón acelerado pero, al verle, se tranquilizó. Sus pies la llevaron hasta su cama, sus manos acariciaron los rizos negros, rebeldes, que escapaban entre sus dedos, suaves, delicados. Su piel estaba cálida; cubría de rocío sus manos a su paso, un poco indecisas y temblorosas. Se estiró a su lado, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se derretía al sentirle a su lado, al tenerlo tan cerca que casi le podía tocar. Sus pestañas infinitas creaban sombras en la oscuridad, sus labios sonreían, su respiración acompasaba la suya, haciéndola relajar. Acarició su rostro, como alas de mariposa sobre su tez; tersa, acogedora, como una mañana bajo el sol, con el toque de sueños perdidos. Sus dedos recorrieron finas líneas agrietadas, recuerdos de dolor, de su valor. Resiguió su perfil dormido, su boca entreabierta, sus labios húmedos, su nariz pequeña y fría, aquellos ojos grises cerrados al mundo. Todo en él era plácido, inocente y dulce, de una extraña calidez que evocaba días perdidos en un verano que jamás volvería.

Dejó que sus manos buscaran las suyas y, envuelta en él, las manos asidas con delicadeza, durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Scent<strong>

Olía a primavera, a flores de azahar. Dulce y armónico, le recordaba a Sansa. Ella olía como un mar pétalos danzando, a limón, a naranja, a esa dulzura propia de la inocencia. Y ahí estaba, tan cerca de él que dolía, diseminando su perfume sobre su piel. Podía verla, el azul de sus ojos oculto mientras dormía, sus manos entrelazadas, frías, pálidas recortadas en la oscuridad.

Su respiración era pausada, moviendo acompasadamente su pecho. Rodeó su cintura y atrajo su cuerpo, acortando esa dolorosa distancia que les separaba. Su cabeza reposó en su regazo, derramando su cabello sobre su torso desnudo, cobre y plata bajo el halo protector de la luna. Su fragancia lo inundaba todo, pintando el mundo con el aroma de mil flores al viento, llenándolo por dentro. Porque olía a ella y la tenía; no era un sueño, sentía su mejilla rozando su pecho, la calidez que brotaba, poco a poco, de su piel.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Sight<strong>

Era hermosa. Su figura grácil, yaciendo a su lado, envuelta en sábanas y sueños, bajo su vestido de dormir. El cabello se esparcía, cobrizo, cayendo sobre su espalda, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su ser. Podía ver cuán frágil era, ahí dormida entre sus brazos, pálida, de porcelana, luchando para no romperse. Y él se enredaba a ella para protegerla, para que el mundo no pudiera dañarla otra vez.

Y la veía tal como nunca se mostraba, delicada, pura, de una ternura infinita. Tan perfecta que dolía, tan abandonada que embargaba todo su ser, que le hacía quererla más que nunca, abrazarla, mecerla, susurrarle palabras que cumpliría, hasta estremecer su corazón.

Y se quedó prendado mirándola, observando el ir y venir de su respiración, en cómo los sueños se filtraban bajo sus ojos, en cómo se movía entre sus brazos, perezosa, resguardándola de una noche argentada que le había hecho ir hasta él.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Hearing<strong>

La voz llegaba hasta tocar su oído, apagada, plagada de sueños por cumplir. Le hablaba de cosas que no entendía, que no quería conocer, pero deseaba seguir escuchando esa melodía, la que cantaba siempre ella, la que surgía cada vez que hablaba; porque su voz era dulce y clara, aves cantando al amanecer, cristal entrechocando, plácida, armónica.

No sabía qué decía, pero disfrutaba de oírla, lejana aún, haciéndose, poco a poco, más cercana, más audible, más real. Le hablaba a él, contándole que lo sentía, pero que estaba aterrada, que las pesadillas la habían arrancado de su cama. Lo decía apurada, con las mejillas coloradas, mientras salía de la cama. Sonaba triste, melancólica y suplicante.

Durante un instante las palabras murieron y su voz resonó en su cabeza, la canción que ella siempre cantaba, de damas y caballeros, de cuentos de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Taste<strong>

Sus labios sabían a fresas, a promesas, a inocencia. Saboreó en un beso aquello que ella no escondía, luego rozó con su boca su piel; primero las mejillas, rojas como manzanas, cubiertas de lágrimas y sal. Bajó por su cuello, besando cada pequeño rincón oculto, paladeando los diferentes gustos de ella; dulce, salado, limón, primavera y verano, todo mezclado, golosa tentación, placer de sus sentidos errantes con los que exploraba su cuerpo por primera vez, mientras ella se abandonaba a ser recorrida, dejando que su mente se abocara a ese extraño placer prohibido que la hacía estremecer.

Y Jon saboreó de ella cada parte, cada instante de esa pálida mañana que fundía el cobre y la obsidiana sobre almohadas que, hasta entonces, desconocían la pasión.


End file.
